My Dear Viridian Princess
by Yellow-Tokiwa-Grove
Summary: A one-shot of Viridian Shipping... Silver you bastard, stay with White, and away from Yellow. You just freaking. Fu.


Silver: Oh god, why did I have to be the freaking main character? First off I'm paired with Yello…

Me: Dude, deal with it, and be the main character of the fucking day. Just for my friend, 'kay?

Silver: Just.. fine...

Me: Okay good. I don't own the characters or anything, except for ideas.

* * *

It was daylight through out the Kanto region, I am currently staying at my homeland with my friends. Blue, and Green are not with us though, they freaking ditched us… What was I suppose to do now, when I'm currently stuck with a pervert, oblivious senior, and a nagging girl? That reminds me, there was another senior of mine…

_Yellow…._

I have to say, she's a little different than the rest. I wonder what she's doing right now?

Then I heard footsteps. Must have been Yellow…  
We all turned around towards the footsteps, all of us thinking it was Yellow. But no, Sneasel doesn't think it's Yellow, it was someone else. Someone else we all know of.

**Lance.**

Everyone was shocked, once Lance appeared out of of the shadows.

"Lance, what are you doing here?!" Red made a non-pleasing face towards Lance.  
"I came here because it's my homeland?" Lance said confused, "This is my home too… you know that right?" Lance asked us of confusion.

He does have a point there… this is indeed his homeland, and yeah, he seems to be not planning something.  
Once again footsteps, but this one is much… gentle.

Yellow appeared, coming from the Viridian forest. She was running, and tired.  
Yellow stopped herself to talk to us.

"Hey… guys… what did I miss while gone?" Yellow asked tiredly after the whole running thing, "Sorry, about being late. I overslept a… little. I think?"

'A little?' I thought. "Uh Yellow, you've been going for five ho-" No, I probably shouldn't tell her that…  
Yellow made a confused face, since I never even actually.. finished my sentence.

"Oh, hey there Lance. You here to visit your home again?" Yellow looks at Lance.

Wait… again? How-wai-Lance is stealing _my _girl?! Wait… 'my' girl? And why did I suddenly feel jealous?  
What's wrong with me?!

(It's called love Silver~)  
"Shut up! I'm not in love with anyone!" I said a loud.  
Everyone was staring at me with different looks… "Sorry guys, just.. side tracked…  
All of them made an Oh sound together.

Gee, thanks for ruining my life author.

So wait… Am I falling in love with… Yellow? But… since when?!  
No, no, no! This is all wrong feelings! I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH YELLOW! I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH ANYONE!

I turned to everyone, with my face all red.  
"Uhm, Silver. Do you have a fever?" Yellow asks, "You're all.. red.." She came closer to me to feel my forehead.

Apparently I ran away, towards the Viridian Forest. Why is my heart racing so fast?

Once I was finally away from the group. I was peacefully laying down the low grass of the forest. It's so peaceful and calm. I'm so.. tired from all that running…

With all that tiredness, I dozed off.

I suddenly woke up due to the cool breeze going towards me. But I seem to be laying down by something warm and soft. I looked up and found myself on Yellow.

My face turned red, almost red as my ginger hair. Oh no what do I do?!  
"Ye…Yellow?" I stuttered.. "Oh, sorry. It's just that well, you looked so… into your sleep. and uh… yeah.. sorry."

"No… it's okay. So… why are you here again?" I asked her. Suddenly, she turned light red. I was so confused right now.

"Um, actually I wanted to tell you something.." Yellow said, looking down on the ground. "I-I actually like you… in.. a …. different way." She said stuttering.

Now we were both red. "Uh, actually… I like you too.. so…" I told her, making us both even.

"So…?" She asks for me to continue.  
I came up to her and touched her beautiful blonde her… she looks like a princess… the Viridian princess…

I kissed her on her forehead and said with a gentle voice.  
"You are my only dear Viridian Princess… Yellow."


End file.
